


O Lover, Where Fart Thou?

by AngelWithNoWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Fart, Fluff, I felt goofy, Lol I don't know what I was thinking, M/M, Oneshot, Weird, goof, just a weird short thing, relationship tabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithNoWings/pseuds/AngelWithNoWings
Summary: There's that awkward fase that everyone in a relationship must go through, even our favorite idiot boyfriends, soooo here's my take on how that would go. Proceed...if you dare.LOL this is just a weird idea I came up with in the middle of the night, and it's ridiculously short, but NEVERMIND that, I hope you enjoy!





	O Lover, Where Fart Thou?

It was getting pretty late in the evening, Eren and Levi where laying together on their shared bed, Levi the big spoon as usual, fingers intertwined as usual. A calm came over them both as they laid there in serenity simply enjoying each other's presence.  
Levi sighed "I love your musky scent." He said quietly and mushed himself into Eren's broad back.  
"I love you." Eren whispered and tightened his grip on Levi's slightly smaller hand.  
Levi squeezed back and in just as silent a voice lovingly whispered:  
"I love yo- Wait..." Levi sniffed the air "Did you just...did you just fart?" A tiny smile spread on Eren's lips, his eyes still closed.  
"I love youu~" He said quietly and snickered.  
"You did! For fucks sake Eren we were having a goddamn moment!"  
Eren snorted "What? My fart can't be part of the moment?"  
"I don't wanna have a moment with your fucking gasleak!" Levi said and let go of Eren to flail his hands around "Oh my god it's getting worse are you airing out!?"  
Eren stopped the wafting-motion he was doing with his hand and finally opened his eyes to turn around and look at Levi, still holding the blanket.  
"Will it make you feel better if I say no?" Unable to hold it back anymore he grinned and chuckled as discreetly as he could so as to not annoy Levi any further.  
"Eren for fucks sake, oh my god!" Levi said nasally, holding a hand to his face while fighting his way out of their bed falling onto the floor in the process, but quickly standing up and turning a blaming glare towards his sneaky-looking boyfriend.  
"Are you trying to kill me!?" He huffed.  
Eren started laughing loudly, talking in between wheezing intakes of air "I thought you said you loved my musky scent!"  
He said while holding a hand to his stomach "Oh my god I'm dying, this is the biggest reaction I've ever gotten out of you!"  
Levi huffed and rolled his eyes "You're such a fucking dumbass, I'm sleeping on the couch." He said before taking his pillow and going into the livingroom.  
"No my dear! Do not fear the sweet aroma of my love for you! Embrace it! Embrace ME! This is my true form!" Eren shouted after Levi while dramatically writhing around on the bed with a hand to his heart.  
"No you beast!" Levi shouted back from the livingroom.  
Eren sat up to send a longing, mock-hurt look towards the empty doorway.  
"You hurt me my love! You hurt me so bad!" He dramatically "fainted" falling back onto their massive amount of pillows.  
Levi came back to stand in the door "Shut up and sleep you ridiculous moron." Levi said before leaving again.  
Eren snorted, waiting for a while but then started pouting when Levi didn't come back.  
"Levi? Are you seriously sleeping on the couch?" He called out in a small voice, suddenly timid. Levi came out immediately from around the corner with his pillow under one arm.  
"Of course not..." He grumbled and went to open the window before lying down again. They both knew that neither of them could fall asleep without the other by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah folks, really long time no see, I hope you guys liked this weird as fuck oneshot. I'm not gonna say something like: "I'm hopefully gonna post some more soon!" Cause I really can't promise that at all, but ocassionally something might pop up, who knows...? Like really... who? Anyway, hasta la vista till I see you again;)


End file.
